


Forgotten Life

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor x Reader, Actors - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Keanu Reeves x Reader - Fandom, Reader - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Amnesia, Car Accidents, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Marriage, Mention of smut, Temporary Amnesia, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You and Keanu had been married for a long time, 20 years to be exact. One day, while crossing the road a car runs the red light, hitting you. You immediately rushed to the hospital where they mix your broken bones, but one thing they cannot fix is your memory loss. When your husband arrives at the hospital, rushes to you but you do not recognize him. His heart shatters but he knows better than to just give up on the love of his life.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves & You, Keanu Reeves x Reader, Keanu Reeves&Reader, Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You, keanu reeves x you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Forgotten Life

The unfortunate day started like any other. You woke up in the arms of Keanu, kissed him on the cheek before getting up from the bed. You headed to the bathroom in order to freshen up before you made your way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.   
You were so used to making big portions, you had to remind yourself that two of your children were not living home by now.   
You and Keanu had three children during your time together. Your firstborn, Charlotte, who was 19, the middle Gaege who was 18, and your youngest, Isabella who will be 14 next month. Two of your children were already in college, living on their own, while Bella was still living at home. You missed your two babies, but you also knew that you had to let them go and figure out what they want to do in their lives, besides they were good children so they often visited or called you.   
After you were done with making eggs and bacon for breakfast, you plated just in time for Bella to arrive into the kitchen.  
"Morning, Mom."  
"Morning, Honey. How did you sleep?" you always asked her that question.  
"Pretty well, thank you. Is dad still sleeping?"  
"He should be up now, could you please head up and check on him?"  
"Sure." she said before she ran up the stairs calling out for her dad. This reminded you when she was younger, she loved to wake Keanu up in the mornings, so you often asked her to get him out of bed so you can all eat together. Now, there was only three of you left in the huge house. The house you and Keanu moved into was a typical family home, big garden, and kind neighbours. You purchased this home not long after you got married. You didn't even know you were pregnant at the time when you moved in, but you were happy to fill such a big home with some love and life.  
As you put the plates on the table along with some tea in a kettle and some juice, you heard a Keanu and Bella walk down the stairs.  
"Mornin'." your husband said with a very sleepy voice.   
All of you sat down to eat. Bella had to go to high school, and you had some shopping to do. So after she left for school, you were getting ready to also do your chores. Since you didn't work for the past few years after you were fired from your last job. It wasn't like you needed the money, Keanu being an actor, even if most of his earnings went to charity, you still managed a very nice life. So when he told you that you weren't in rush of getting a job, you decided to focus on the kids and the house.  
"I can go with you, you know. I have the next two months off." Keanu said as he watched you button your white blouse up.  
"Exactly why I want you to stay home and relax. When was the last time you had some alone time? Watch some sports on TV or fix up your bike. I will be back in a few hours." you said as you leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He knew you had a point so he didn't argue. But he did lean down to capture your lips in a sweet kiss, his hands moved to unbutton your shirt. You didn't complain, just let him take lead as he walked you back to your bed.  
***  
After you finally managed to get out of the house, two hours later than you wanted to, your shopping was nearly done. You still needed to buy some fruit. You knew a store just across the supermarket that had fresh and tasty fruits so you headed there. In order to get to the small store, you'd have to cross a very busy street, so you stood at the red light, waiting for the cars to get a red and for your lamp to turn green.  
Soon the cars stopped and you got the green light so you can cross. You stepped down from the sidewalk. You were almost on the other side when you looked to your right, you saw something blue. All you heard was breaks screeching before everything went black.   
When you woke up, everything hurt. You could barely move and by the looks of the room, you were in a hospital, the beeping of machines confirmed that to you. However, you did try to sit up. Your head hurt the most, you saw a button right next to your bed, and you figured it must be a nurse's so you pushed it. You didn't know what was happening or why you were there, so you tried to stay calm. Your right leg was in cast, but you couldn't recall why. Suddenly the door opened and three people came in. Two who you assumed to be working at the hospital and a male who looked very familiar to you, but you couldn't quite point out.  
"Mrs Reeves, my name is Mike Lopez, do you remember what happened?"  
Mrs Reeves?  
"No. My head hurts. The last thing I remember is that I was at work. How did I get here? And who is Mrs Reeves? My name is Y/N Y/L/N." The nurse and the doctor gave the stranger a look before he was asked to leave the room.  
"Y/N, could you please tell me the date of today?"  
"Yes, it is..."  
"Miss, that is not correct. Today is the..."  
"What? That cannot be. I live in LA, I work as a waitress in a family restaurant. What are you talking about?"  
"I know this must be very confusing. You were in a car accident three hours ago. The driver ran a red and fled the scene. You were rushed in with several injuries. In addition, it seems like you also have amnesia. I know this must be a lot, but it looks like you forgot over 25 years of your life." you could only blink and listen to the doctor. "The man that was just in here is your husband, we called him."  
"25 years, husband...I really don't understand my head hurts. So what you are saying is that I am 45 years old?"  
"I know it is a lot to process. We do have an expert in amnesia in our hospital, I will get her down for you, and she really is the best when it comes to this. I will go and ask her to come, while I'm gone, Mary will do some check-ups to make sure you are fine." Dr Lopez said as he stood up. You watched as he left the room, the strange, who is supposedly your husband, rushed up to him.   
Mary done some basic check-ups like your doctor said, then a woman came into the room, she introduced herself as Dr Anna Gibson. She really was an expert. She explained everything so clearly, what happened what will or might happen.  
She said that your memories might come back slowly, but she also said that you might never remember, but her best advice was that you needed to meet with your husband.   
You were honestly a big scared.  
"Can I have ten minutes please?" you said which she nodded to and left the room. You needed to take everything in, and then you saw a mirror on the wall. You tried to stand up, but your leg didn't let you, so you moved up to catch a glimpse of yourself.   
What you saw made sense with everything that was told to you. You looked older, definitely not as you remember. You weren't sure what to do, crying wouldn't fix anything that, you were sure in. Therefore, you waited the ten minutes out, ideas and thoughts running in your head. You tried to remember, but it only made your head hurt.   
As the minutes passed, Dr Gibson arrived back.  
"Would you like me to get him in? You are in no rush Y/N, but he is really worried." she said and you nodded, your heart was beating very fast. You watched as she opened the door and held it open, you heard her say something, but you couldn't quite make it out.  
There he was again. The tall dark stranger. Now you had a closer look at him, you noticed his beard and his longer hair. You still couldn't shake the feeling off that you saw him before. But one thing you were absolutely sure in, you didn't recognize him because he is your supposed husband.   
"Hi." you decided to open the conversation. You were eager to find out how can he be your husband? Such a handsome man? It must be a joke. You thought what if he was one of those creeps who targeted people like you. However, the doctor said that they called him because he was in your contacts, it wasn't he who appeared out of thin air.   
"Darling, I'm so sorry." he said, you didn't know what happened but one moment he was sitting on a chair next to your bed, in the next he was crying leaning on your bed with his head in his hands. "I should have gone with you. I should have stopped you. I'm so sorry."  
You placed a hand on his wrist, trying to catch his attention, which you did.  
"Please don't blame yourself. I might not remember you, but I am alive, and I will try my best to get my memories back. The doctor said that it might help if I was to meet you and talked with you." he took a deep breath dried his fallen tears and nodded.  
"I guess I will start with introducing myself. Maybe if I talk about myself a little and about us?"  
"Yes, please." you failed to notice that you never let go of his wrist and his hand was now holding yours.  
"My name is Keanu Reeves. I'm an actor." your eyes widened.  
"THE Keanu Reeves?"  
"Yes." he said with a small smile.  
"You look...older. I remember watching your movies and Speed came out last year...I...Sorry."  
"You know, you said almost the exact same thing when we met. You and I met during the time you worked in a restaurant, you weren't serving me, you just asked for my autograph and I gave you my number as well. Those were...different times but you gave my life a new purpose as cliché as it sounds."  
"When did we get married?"  
"Five years after meeting. We dated for four years before marriage. Then we moved to a house. Something you always said you wanted a big house with a-"  
"Big pool." you finished his sentence. "Do-Do I-Do we have children?"  
"Yes." he said nodding at the same time. "I don't want to put a lot on you all at once. Are you sure you want to go ahead?"  
"I want to know. At least the more important things, then I want the little things. Like our dates and stuff." you were determined to know. After all, you were supposedly married to Keanu Reeves, the one and only, you wanted to know more. Even if your head hurt.  
"Okay. We have three children. 19, 18, 14 years old. Charlotte our oldest is in college learning to become a doctor. Gaege, our middle one, also in college learning to become an actor or a writer, and last but not least, Isabella, she is still in high school and unsure of what she wants to be." your eyes teared up, you not only not remember your husband, who you can tell very much loves you, but you forgot all about your children as well. You felt terrible. "Are you okay? Should I call the doctor?" he asked worry coating his voice.  
"No, it's just that, I feel so ashamed. I forgot not only you, but them as well? I forgot what it was like to hold them for the first time, to feed them, to get up to them in the middle of the night, to watch them grow. Did you call them?" his hand squeezed yours.  
"Yes. Lottie is picking Gaege and Bella up from school and they will head here. I told them about your condition and that you do not remember them. I felt like they needed to know." you nodded, but your heart never stopped aching. His eyes held such sadness but love at the same time. "I'm so happy that you are alive, Y/N. When I got the call..."  
"I will try my best to remember, for the four of you. Do I have a job? We might need to call them."  
"No, you don't work. You were fired two years ago from your assistant job, after that, we agreed that you would stay home and care for the kids and the house. Although two of them are living on campus, you still don't need to work."  
"Okay. Let me get this straight please. Just to make sure I got you. I married you, Keanu Reeves, four years after dating. We have been married for 21 years and we have four children, Isabella, Charlotte and... a boy...what is his name again?"  
"Gaege."  
"Gaege, not a very common name." you noted.  
"I chose it. Exactly because it is not common, I think it is a very nice name. Gaege Reeves."  
"It certainly sounds very lovely."  
"But yes, you basically summed it up pretty nicely."  
"We also live in a house that has a big pool and garden, right?" he nodded." Charlotte is learning to become a nurse-"  
"Doctor." he corrected you.  
"Yes, sorry, doctor. Gaege must be the artistic one, he wants to be a writer or actor, and Isabella is still unsure. "  
"Yes. Really good, you did get most of it. I'm sure with time we will be able to fill in the details."  
"I hope so. It feels like I'm reading someone's autobiography instead of telling my life."  
This is when the door opened and three young adults walked in. You looked at all three of them, not recognizing anyone. However, you knew that they must be your children.  
"Mommy." the boy said and it immediately made you cry. The pain in his voice was just too much. You could tell all they wanted to do is ran into your arms, but they were aware that you didn't know who they were. You could see yourself in all three, but Keanu was also there.   
"Mom, I'm Charlotte. Daddy told us that you have amnesia. It's okay, I'm...I'm so glad that you are alive." she said as she started crying. Keanu moved to hug her, but you were quicker as he was on the other side of the bed.  
"I'm so sorry that I don't remember you guys." You said as your own tears fell. You opened your arms and the other two rushed to you. It was a big crying mess. Keanu also let a few tears fall but he knew, you will be able to do it, you will remember.   
***  
After keeping you in for three days, the doctors were ready to let you go home. You got a new cast that allowed you to walk.   
Every day your husband and children came to visit. Keanu and you talked for long periods of time as he shared your forgotten life with you. Gaege brought some pictures to show and Isabella was also showing some on her phone to you. It was a lot to take in, not only your personal life, but the whole world changed around you, new technology, everything was new to you.   
Keanu came to pick you up.   
"Ready?" He asked once you were safely in the backseat of his car, leg laid out of the seats.   
"Ready. I cannot wait to see the house." The ride was quiet. You listened to the radio and you came to the conclusion that you hated the new songs. "Is there a radio station that plays music?" you asked which made Keanu laugh as he changed the station and found something that played the song you remember.  
"We are almost there." you heard him say while you were observing out the window. Then he stopped in front of a huge gate. You saw him press a button in the car, which caused the gates to open.  
"No way. When you said a big garden, I thought big garden, not mansion-big garden."  
"It is not a mansion. But since I am an actor I wanted my family to be safe of paparazzi, a bigger property with the house at the end of it is the best was to keep you and the kids safe." he said.  
"Oh." was all you could say, his explanation was very true. "Are they home?" you asked and Keanu instantly knew who you were referring to.  
"Yes."  
"They shouldn't skip school." you said as you crossed your arm.  
Keanu smiled at how much you sounded like your old self. Like a mother.  
"It's Saturday." he explained. You weren't sure about the days anymore, all days in the hospital were basically the same only the conversations were different.  
"Oh." you said again before the car stopped in front of a beautiful house. There was a huge tree right in front of it, and you instantly fell in love with the place. "It's gorgeous." you said to no one in particular.  
Keanu helped you out of the car, you needed support to walk, so you had a cane, you didn't want a wheelchair although the doctor recommended that one. You felt a wheelchair is too big and too much inconvenience. As you got out of the car you saw all three of your children walk over to you.  
"Welcome home, Mom!" all said at the same time.   
"Thank you."  
"We kept the whole place clean, so you can lay back and relax for as long as you need to." Isabella said. "Oh, we also made lunch if you are hungry."  
"That sounds amazing. I'm so hungry." you said as all of you walked into the house. It was huge from the outside but the inside was even bigger. It was decorated beautifully and you could tell you had a huge influence on it. Since it was winter, decorations were already placed, almost everything except for the tree. You looked around in the huge living room, seeing the fire place and the multiple pictures on the walls and around the place. And although you cannot remember any of them, they still made you smile. Then you found the kitchen with a big dinning table. This wasn't a house, this was a home. Your home. You didn't notice but all four of them were watching you as you looked around the house, as you looked at the pictures, as you ran you fingers down their frames.  
All of them hoped that something will spark up your memory.  
***  
Lunch was very good. Charlotte said that Isabella was the one who cooked so you praised her the most. It was delicious and compared to the hospital food, it was heaven.  
In the afternoon everyone decided to take a nap, except for you. Keanu knew you needed some alone time to think and not to get intimidated by the situation. When the doctors explained to you what happened, you still couldn't recall anything. The fact that you were so much older now, scared you. You looked at even more pictures of the kids when they were babies, but still nothing came back. You were undeniably happy on each and every picture that you saw.  
Then you found the album that had your wedding photos. Keanu looked incredibly handsome in his suit, he didn't have a beard back then, but he still looked amazing, it was like he didn't even age. He looked perfectly the same except for his longer hair.   
"We went to Japan for our honeymoon." the voice behind you scared a little as you looked behind you and found Keanu standing right there between the couch and you. This is when you realized just how many albums you had around you. „You looked breathtaking in that dress." you saw him in the corner of your eye as he sat down beside you. Since you had your right leg on the couch, he was sitting very close to you.   
"You look really good too. It's like you didn't age." you said as he smiled. He got the album from your hands and started looking through it. Then he found what he was looking for. In the picture, he had his arms around you, you two were facing each other smiling.   
"This is my favourite. The photographer caught this completely random. He didn't tell us to pose or anything. I thought he will change his memory card and he caught this. He also said that this picture says more than any, that you can see pure love in it." you looked at the picture and saw exactly what he was talking about.   
"I'm sorry." you said. "I don't remember."  
"It's okay, Y/N. Even if you will never, I will make new memories with you. After all, I fell in love with you, not my memories."  
"But, how could I forget so much? So many nice things. You, my children, what kind of a mother am I? Forgetting my own children. I'm the worst."  
"No, you are not. You are the best. Anyone else in the same situation would have done differently, but you accepted it, you hugged them and cared for them. I remember when you met them in the hospital, you comforted them, you didn't care about yourself in that situation. You cared for them as a mother should." you let out a big sigh of relief.   
"Thank you." you said and placed your hand on his cheek. "Thank you for not giving up on me."  
"Never." he said as he leaned in and placed a kiss to your forehead.   
"Could you...kiss me?" you asked looking up at him.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you."  
"I'm sure. I might not remember, but I think my body does. In a weird way."   
Although usually, Keanu didn't need to be told twice to kiss you, he was a bit hesitant. But as you pulled him closer by his shirt and closed your eyes, waiting for him to capture your lips, he couldn't say no.  
He placed his lips on yours, he wanted to pull away, to give you space, but you didn't let him, you only pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, your tongue entered his mouth and he lost. He suddenly forgot everything and everyone. As his tongue danced with yours for only a few minutes, but he could forget and only focus on you.  
Meanwhile, as you felt him take dominance, you melted into him. It was evident, your body remembered everything. His touches were like fire. There was no denying that you were still in love with him, even if you couldn't remember him.  
***  
The evening approached quickly, you were sitting in the kitchen as Isabella was preparing dinner.  
"You should be a chef." you told her suddenly. "After all you cooks so well."  
"I don't know Mom. I do love to cook, but I think it's more of a hobby."  
"I'm not pressuring you, you know when I was your age I wanted to be a-"  
"Teacher. Yeah, you told me." she didn't sound annoyed, it was more of a statement. "But then you met Dad. It's not like I'm waiting for a husband to come knocking on my door, don't get me wrong. But my dream is to be a mother. To be an amazing mother like you, Mom. I want to be there for my family and for the love of my life. Maybe I live in a fairy-tale for believing in this, but this is what I would like to do."  
"I'm not an amazing mother. If I was I wouldn't have forgotten all of you just because I hit my head too hard." she looked at you and shook her head.   
"When Gaege called me, it was during a break, but I didn't hesitate. I knew I needed to leave to go to you. I told my teacher who let me leave. Charlotte picked me up, then Dad called, he told us about your memory loss and that you don't remember us. I'm not going to lie, I was extremely scared. My mother who was always there for me, making me breakfast, helping me with homework, forgot me? I didn't want to believe it. The only thing that kept me from breaking down was because Gaege after the call said "At least she is alive" that's when I realized that, yes you might not remember me, us, but at least you are still here." you were a crying mess by the time she finished and she hugged you. She offered you some tissue.  
"Thank you." was all you could manage.  
***  
The next day was a rainy one. Last night you and Keanu slept in different rooms. Even after the kiss, he said he will go to the guest room. You tried to object and tell him to stay, but he was gone quickly. You woke up very late. It was almost noon when you woke up. Charlotte was the one you found first, she was in her room, talking on her phone, you offered her a small smile and wave which she returned. Isabella was in the living room on her laptop, she was doing some homework is what she said. Then you found Gaege at the table looking up books on his phone.  
"Morning, Mom."  
"Good morning. Do you know where Keanu is?" you asked curious to find the man of the house gone.  
"He said he will have to talk to his manager. He has two months off but he wants more so he can be with you until you are recovered. How's your leg?"  
"Oh, it's all good, little itchy but it's all good." you were very hungry, so you decided to make some sandwich. However, you didn't know where anything was, well besides the very obvious huge fridge. "Uhm." you said looking around. Gaege put his phone down.  
"What do you need?"  
"I want to have some sandwiches. But I don't know where the things are."  
"Oh. Okay. The bread is right here in this cabinet." he said as he opened the cabinet to your left. "Everything is in the fridge like butter and ham. Knives, forks and spoons all here." He said pulling a drawer open.   
"Thank you." you said as you started to prepare your sandwich. "Would you like some?"   
"No, thank you. I already had breakfast. If you want tea, the kettle is to your right and the sugar, lemon is in the drawer below it."  
"Thank you. And the tea bags?"  
"Oh to the left of the sink, on the microwave."  
"Thank you, Gaege."  
"Of course. I should make you tea. I also want some now." he said as he began to prepare some for the two of you.  
"What were you looking at?" you asked referring to his phone.  
"I want to get a gift. A birthday gift."  
"I see, for who? Your girlfriend?" you asked smiling but by his expression, you weren't far from the truth.  
"Uhm...boyfriend actually." he said and you only smiled.  
"So he likes books? Have I met him before?" the way you so easily asked those questions let Gaege know that you truly love him. In a way this was the second time he has come out to you and both times, you accepted him so easily.   
"Yeah. He does, but he is more into fantasy than I am. And no, I didn’t bring him home yet."  
"That's still nice. I would recommend something but I wouldn't be surprised if a movie of the book already existed." you said.   
"That might be true. Bella told me yesterday that you talked with her. I wouldn't mind if I could also reassure you with a few words of my own, to make sure that you understand just how much you mean to us." you smiled at took a sip of your tea. You noted how perfectly he got your tea for you.  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind crying a little." Gaege laughed a little.  
"I'm sure Bella told you that we are so glad that we have you and that I rather have you forget me all over again than for you to be dead. I am also sure Dad talked to you about me and I also did. All I want to say is this, you didn't change at all, Mom. You might not remember me, but you are still my mother. The first time I told you that I liked boys, you told me that you love me no matter what. I was so scared back then, and even now. But you reminded me why I love you the most." he took a deep breath probably to stop himself from crying. "Dad texted me. He said that Charlotte will come to campus and pick me up. I was in the middle of my class, but I apologized to my professor and left. Knowing Dad, it must be important. Then after I got out I called him and he told me that you were run over and the prick even left the scene. I was angry, but also worried. Dad said that you were alive, that is all I wanted to hear. All I needed to hear."   
"Come here." you told him and he went to hug you. There he was in your arms, your grown-up boy.   
"I also decided to stay at home. I know my studies are important, but you are much more important, Mom. I will skip this semester and stay home. I talked about this to Dad, he wasn't happy but I won't change my decision."  
"Thank you." you said as you hugged him tighter.  
***  
Now you knew, there was only one heartfelt crying moment needed to be done, Charlotte.  
After breakfast, you found her in her room. This time she was not in a call, just looking at his phone.  
She saw you and smiled.  
"Hi Mom. Come on in!"  
"Hi. Well I already had two conversations with your siblings, so it is only you who are left. Tell me anything that you want to, we can even talk about how you felt when your father called you, anything."  
"Oh. Okay, let's see." she really reminded you of Keanu, her long dark locks, her eyes and even the way she spoke. "When dad called I was still in bed. I didn't have classes that day, so I wanted to stay in bed a little longer. Dad called me, it was my idea to gather the others and go to the hospital, Dad said that it might not be a great idea. He sounded very...scared. At the time he didn't know what happened, and if you were okay. I feel like in a way I was the one who helped him through this. It was like he needed my help as he called. I got into the car and got Gaege and Bella. When Dad said that you have amnesia, I knew that it was serious. Since I study this. Honestly, I possibly had an adrenaline rush going because I didn't really realize what was happening until I saw you on that bed." She was the only one who didn't cry.  
"I'm sorry I got you worried. Anything else you would like to let me know? Besides what we spoke about in the hospital? Any boyfriends or girlfriends I should know about?" you asked offering her a small smile. Out of the three, she was the rational one, she wasn't very emotional.   
"No. No girlfriends or boyfriends either." she said with a small laugh.  
"Okay. Please come and talk to me if you want to. I know you are going back to college tomorrow, but I'm still here. I will always be."  
"Thank you Mommy." she said and you hugged her.  
"I think I will take a bath, if someone is looking for me." she nodded and with her and your cane's help you stood up, heading to the bathroom. You were mindful of your cast as you took a bath. You were in there for a couple of hours, just enjoying the warmth.  
By the time you got out and dressed up, Keanu was home.   
"I got us lunch." he said holding the Chinese up. Although you just ate, you decided to have lunch with everyone.   
Keanu tried to talk to Gaege about his studies, but Gaege didn't budge. You didn't want to butt into their conversation until Keanu turned to you and looked at you with pleading eyes.  
"Uhm...Then how about you find a place to work in the meantime. Keanu will be here with me all day, so you don't have to stop your life completely. I'm sure you can find something local."  
"See? She's not against it."  
"I'm not happy. But I don't know if I should tell you what to do..." you said as all four of them looked at you.  
"You are his mother." said Keanu.  
"I-I..." although you had many conversations with them for the last week. You still didn't truly feel like their mother. You didn't feel like a wife either. You felt like someone was telling you about a character that you must portray. You wanted to stand up and leave, but you knew you couldn't not with your leg. "Just please don't stop your life because of me."  
This is when all three of your children realized that they have spoken about their worries, but you didn't share much. They failed to ask about your worries, since they all assumed that their father did. All of them looked at him, angry.   
Keanu understood their silent words.  
***  
Gaege ended up agreeing and he decided to go back to college. And he also promised that he will be back on every Friday evening. Keanu was very happy about this.  
Charlotte needed to leave during the evening since she had a class early in the morning. You all said your goodbyes to her as she drove away. Gaege said he will leave in the morning and he will also help Isabella to get to school, but since he didn't have a car, they will take the bus.  
After your evening shower, you were ready to sleep. for some reason, you felt exhausted. You arrived into the room just in time to see Keanu trying to leave with a few clothes in his hand.  
"You should sleep here. This is your bed too after all."  
"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
"Nonsense. Come on, bring your blanket and pillow back, you are sleeping with me tonight." you said and he silently agreed. Knowing there was no point in fighting with you.  
As you got under the covers and made yourself comfortable, Keanu also arrived back.  
"How do we usually sleep?" you asked with a hushed voice.  
"You usually sleep right here." he said pointing to his chest. "I'm warm and you are often cold." he explained as you moved closer, minding your leg, to place your had on his chest, with your right arm on his stomach, he instinctively moved his arm around you and he placed a kiss on your head.  
"Goodnight." he said.  
"Night."  
You woke up in the middle of the night, still laying on his chest. You had a dream, it was way too good to be woken up from.  
You moved to your other side and wanted to go back to sleep, possibly return to your amazing dream.  
***  
You woke up, earlier than yesterday. The sun was just about to get up, you felt a hand on your waist as you turned and came face to face with your husband. He looked extremely handsome.   
"You know it's rude to stare." he said, eyes still closed.  
"I wasn't. I was only looking."  
"Right." he smiled and opened his eyes. "How did you sleep?" he asked as he started to play with your fingers.  
"I had a dream, and I am not sure if it is a memory or my mind made it up." he prompted up on his elbow, watching you.  
"So, we were in this apartment. The balcony had a view of the Eiffel Tower. It was a beautiful place, filled with flowers and there was this painting on the wall. My dream was very hazy, but I don't remember walking around Paris. However, I do remember that we...we had a lot of sex."  
"Hmm. Yes. Those were the days. It is a memory actually. We went to Paris to celebrate your birthday, you wanted to walk around the city, but we ended up staying in the apartment I rented. Looks like your memories are still there, you just need to wait for them to come out. " Keanu said with a nostalgic smile on his face. He couldn’t hide how happy he was that you remembered something.   
You were so thrilled that is was a memory, it was a good sign, it must be.  
***  
After having breakfast and the kids left for school, you didn't know what to do with yourself. It was very cold outside so you couldn't go out to the garden. You decided to watch a movie and had a great idea. You will watch one of Keanu's movies. One of the newer ones.  
This is how you ended up watching all three John Wick movies with only taking breaks to pee while Keanu was in his office on the phone or computer.  
You were just about at the end of the third movie when Keanu joined you.  
"This is so cool." you said motioning to the TV. "You look...hot." you said making him smile.   
"You never really liked my romantic one's. You said you didn't like watching you husband kiss someone else."  
"Which is true. I feel like I missed out on so much. Not only my family but with everything, movies, music, fashion. But I'm very thankful to you." you said looking at him as the credits roll.  
He didn't reply, his eyes never leaving your lips as he leaned in closer.   
His lips found yours and this time, his kiss was deeper and more passionate. He left you breathless as he pulled away.  
"I love you." he said before leaning in one more time. You didn't have time to reply as he kissed you once more and moved you to lay on your back, minding your leg.  
You let him take you, you didn't stop him. You wanted it, you wanted to feel his love, to feel him.  
***  
Weeks have passed and you adjusted to your life rather well. Even your leg was not cast-free.  
Isabella's birthday was also something you very enjoyed since you baked her cake. She was very thankful for the little bracelet you and Keanu gave her.  
You were also feeling a lot better, you stopped worrying about small things and decided to enjoy your life more.  
Christmas was right around the corner.  
"Gaege said that his boyfriend will come over for Christmas. He wants to introduce him properly. " Keanu told you as you were getting ready for bed.  
"Sounds good to me." you said as you slipped under the covers. "I hope I will dream up a new memory."  
"You don't have to push yourself, Honey."  
"I know, but seeing you so young is very nice."  
"Oh, so you don't like me now, is that what you are saying?"  
"What?" you laughed. "No! All I am saying is that when you were young you were hot, now you are incredibly sexy." you said reassuringly. You knew he was only playing along when he said.  
"Well, I remember back in the day you looked so innocent and fresh."  
"So, now I'm an old hag?" you asked laughing when he got to you on the bed with his face in your neck, he tickled you.  
"No. Now you are an incredibly sexy mature woman, who also happens to be my wife and the mother of my beautiful children." he said as he kissed your neck. "Now, let's sleep tomorrow I will take you somewhere."  
You didn't argue, and since you liked surprises, you didn't ask further questions.   
***  
After Isabella left for school, Keanu and you got into his car.  
He drove the two of you for two hours. The whole time comfortable silence filled the car. You listened to music and looked at the scenery.   
"And here we are." he finally said. Stopping right by the beach. You had thick coats on, and the whole place was empty.  
"It's beautiful, don't get me wrong, but why are we here?"  
"This place is very important to us. Let's see if you can recall." he said as he grabbed your hand and started walking with you.   
But after almost an hour of walking, nothing came back to you.   
"Sorry, I don't remember." you said when Keanu stopped you under a tree, the leaves were fallen but the branches were huge.  
"This is the exact spot I asked you to marry me. It was supposed to be a fun day on the beach, but when I half-jokingly asked you, you said yes. And it was official. All I needed is a ring after that."  
"It sounds very nice. I kind of expected us to get engaged like this." you said as you hugged him, he placed his head on top of yours.  
"You should know that I truly love you, Y/N. Which is why..." he trailed off but he pulled away, pulled something out of his pocket and knelt in front of you.  
"Will you marry me...again?" since your wedding ring was cut off your finger by a nurse, you didn't have one, Keanu always wore his and now here he was. Kneeling in front of you with the most amazing diamond ring in his hands.  
You didn't have to think.  
"Yes." after he placed the ring on your finger he stood up to kiss your lips.  
You might have forgotten more than half of your life. But you were so glad that your husband and children were there for you through it all. It was a true family. And even if your memories remain hidden, you can always create new ones.


End file.
